


不义超是否会梦到自己如衔尾蛇一般逝去的爱情

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “但是布鲁斯，布鲁斯！在我放弃自己之前，难道你不是早就已经放弃了我吗，布鲁斯？！布鲁斯！”他握着那将两人隔离而开的栏杆怒吼着。“看着我啊，你这个懦夫！看着我，你这个胆小如鼠的懦夫！我就在这儿，就算你否认又有什么意义！你以为将视线挪开我就会消失吗，你以为避而不谈我就会遗忘吗？！只要我还活着我就是你的罪证！布鲁斯！”他对着男人的背影嘶吼。“你要走吗？！事到如今你还想到去哪里？！陪我下地狱去吧，布鲁斯！”……他闭上了眼睛，只觉得血倒灌进自己的肺部。他再也无法发出声音了。他的力量正在如他的生命一样，正在从指缝中不停地流走。但是，他想。这很好。他从没有怀疑过自己是要下地狱去的。倘若这个世界真的存在地狱，那么他一定应该在那地狱的最深处被业火永无宁日地焚烧。“但是布鲁斯，我的布鲁斯。”他说。“我的布鲁斯是要去天堂的。他会活下去，这是最重要的事情。”当他还活着的时候，他恨不得布鲁斯去死。然而当他将要死去，他却很难高兴布鲁斯能够活着。他就带着这样巨大的满足阂上了眼睛，直至死前的最后一刻，他还依旧做着那个布鲁斯活了下去，重新保护了他的哥谭，直至终有一日白发苍苍，儿孙绕膝着的那个美梦。因爱生恨，因恨生爱。机缘巧合，纠纷难断。情深意切，藕断丝连。不义超蝙。请认真阅读本文的警告。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	不义超是否会梦到自己如衔尾蛇一般逝去的爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 背景为《不义联盟：人间之神》，跟不义联盟2和漫画关系不大，有很多个人臆造；  
> 2\. 献给慕，既然您说您要看不义超蝙；  
> 3\. 本文部分灵感来源于 死者葬仪太太（@并无实体的城）的《开始之前与结束之后》，已获太太授权；  
> 以及。  
> 我正剧向的文笔可烂了。

克拉克是在农场的谷仓里找到那个男人的。

当时，他正在谷仓外的空场上，认真赶着那些应当回笼，却迟迟不愿归去的小母鸡。这是他上个月才刚刚从母亲手里得到的非常严肃工作，对于一个将要满七岁的小孩子来说，他的心中为此满怀着终于可以分担母亲肩上重担的骄傲与自豪。他还不知道自己的命运将会因为这个小小的决定而发生转变。这位肯特家未来的小骑士，方圆几十里的农户都公认的漂亮小伙子，在听到谷仓里传来的重音时，正忙于劝说一只怎么也不肯带着小鸡仔回笼的老母鸡放弃抵抗。

“你知道吗？”克拉克一本正经地对着那只老母鸡演讲，“鸡这一生最重要的事莫过于克制——你已经在外面散步得足够久了。而现在，到了你回笼休息的时间。你需要充足的睡眠，才能履行你作为一只母鸡的光荣义务，才能在明天早上我带着笼子来鸡舍的时候向我展示你光洁动人的鸡蛋。睡眠不足，是你完成这项任务的最大敌人。并且就算你不想下蛋，我也希望多为你的孩子想一想。作为一个长辈，如果你不按时回到鸡笼子里去，你让你的孩子们看到了该怎么想？你自己都不受规则，你能指望你的孩子去守规则吗？伊芙莱小姐说了，父母是孩子最好的老师，而我愿意相信你是想做一位非常好的母亲的。所以，别再固执了，亲爱的，快点从树上下来。还有不要在树上拉屎，这真的很没有礼貌。”

就在他喋喋不休地试图不去呼唤他的父母，而是靠自己来解决整个问题的时候，他听到了那个声音，就好像有什么重物嘭地从什么架子上掉了下来一样，吓得人心里猛然一惊，却又觉得是不是什么错觉。又有点像是你从睡梦中一下惊醒，发现自己就悬在床边那一刻的惊慌失措。

树上的动物也被这突然的震动吓了一跳。利用了克拉克不想通过踹树这么失礼的手段将它晃下来的心理，一直霸占着树上那个窄坑不挪窝的老母鸡终于愤慨地叫着咯咯嗒地扑腾到了地面上。然而，注意力已经被完全被那声响牵走了的克拉克甚至没有注意到它。

“回你的鸡窝去。”他小声地嘟囔着，反手抄起了树干旁倚着的干草叉。比他更加现实也更加理智的那些小朋友，可能这会儿已经会一脸惊慌失措地跑回去大叫妈妈——最近这一片的治安情况不太好，持枪越狱的囚犯正在四处游荡。所以所有的人家都会教育自己的小孩遇到这种突发情况千万不要好奇，要叫大人来，即使是虚惊一场也没什么所谓。

但这个道理或许天然不适用于克拉克·肯特。毕竟，他是克拉克·肯特，而克拉克·肯特这个名字本身就可以成为许多问题的标准答案。这个孩子，虽然个头小小的，岁数也小小的，身体中却蕴含着一点也不小的信念与勇气。譬如他从小时就并不怕生，当玛莎将他抱在怀里去逛堪萨斯的超市的时候，这个才几个月大的孩子便会瞪大了他的蓝眼睛，毫不避讳地四处盯着人看。而你若是跟他的视线对上个三秒，这个孩子的脸上就会自然而然地荡出一个讨人喜欢，坦率正直的笑容来。他是那么一种对一切都充满了好奇，毫不畏惧，落落大方的性格，而这伴随着他年龄的增长，变成了一种不愿退缩的勇敢执拗——他就是那种小小年纪会被大人戏称为“肯特家的小骑士”的那种人，而他那比同龄人要更加健壮可靠的身材，比一般人更加灵敏聪慧的脑子，在遏制这股昂首挺胸的勇气上可是一点忙都帮不上。

他依旧算得上是不失谨慎的，然而与此同时，他又比所有男孩子加在一起都要胆大得多。

“就让我先看看里面的东西是什么好了。”当他拿着干草叉悄悄翻上谷仓的屋顶，决定从天窗往下看看，到底那跑进谷仓中的东西是人是兽还是一场虚惊时，他悄悄地想。“这样就算里面有危险，我也可以给爸提个醒——这里面只有我的身材最小，适合隐蔽，又对周遭的地形最为熟悉。所以这样的事自然该是由我来。”

他就这么想着，偷偷透过那紧闭的天窗往下面瞥了好几眼，然而这么望下去，除了纷飞的草垛，乱七八糟的地面外，克拉克·肯特倒是一个人都没有看见。不管是偷鸡的狐狸还是持枪的劫匪，都没有理由将自己埋在这么一大片的草堆下面。可是另一方面，谁会大费周章地闯进肯特家的谷仓，只是为了把他们辛辛苦苦码好的麦垛弄坏呢？他这么费解地想着，手指却已经摸索着拨开了天窗的划扣。他将比自己高了半头有余的干草叉插在了后腰的腰带上，然后便小心翼翼地蹿上了谷仓高大的屋梁。离地八九米高的距离，如果让大人瞧了准会嚷嚷你小子是不要命了。但幸运的是，克拉克平衡感不错，并且并不恐高。

他先在房梁上小心翼翼地走了一圈，确保任何地方都没有看到危险的人或物，才终于顺着另一边的麦垛爬下去。当他落地的时候，草秆柔软地包裹住了他的脚踝，吸收掉了他落地的足音。

有月亮升了起来，给这伸手不见五指的谷仓带来了一丝光亮。

克拉克向着对面被撞散的草垛迈开了步子，却不料几步之后，先踩上了一个崎岖不平的物事。

“……唔。”一声几不可察的呻吟。

克拉克立刻跪倒在了地板上。他已经意识到了这乱七八糟的草堆里倒着的是个人，但是当他试图将对方从草堆中脱出来的时候，他却又满心都是疑惑为什么对方，无论是谁，会倒在自家农场的谷仓里——离谷仓不到二十码的地方，就伫立着肯特家的房屋。没有理由这个男人看到了那里，却偏偏选择要躲进谷仓，还把所有的东西都弄了个大乱。肯特家收留过那些顺着公路前进的流浪汉们，这些人没有一个会避讳跟沿途的住户讨食或者求一块可以御寒的毯子；而倘若对方躲在这里是为了避人耳目，那么关于持枪歹徒的传闻就又钻进了克拉克小小的脑袋瓜。

但不管对方是什么样的一个情况，仅听那含糊的呻吟，他应当是状况很糟。那么其他的事都可以先往后稍稍。

他花了很大的力气才讲那些谷穗清理干净，然而直到将那个人完全刨出，他才意识到情况远比他想象得要更加严重。

那是个浑身是伤的中年人，干涸的汗水混着硝烟粘满了他的下颚，当克拉克试图将他身上的草秆拍落时，他意识到男人身着的黑色单衣已经被不知道从哪里流出的血给渗了个底掉。一股粘稠而又令人作呕的铁锈味挥散入空气中，而在月光的照耀下，那原本滚烫得毫不自然的面孔却呈现出了一种僵硬的苍白。

有那么几秒钟，克拉克以为面前的男人已经死去。但是死人是不可能有如此高的温度，也不可能会在被照料的间隙发出如此低沉虚弱的呻吟。他不知道该怎么做，也没有那本书能够教会一个七岁的小孩子他应当在这种情况下怎么做。他的心跳加快，呼吸也变得发紧。就在这慌慌张张中，他忍不住先行拍打起了男人的面颊。“先生，先生，”他小声说，“您听得见么？”

男人自然是听不见的，就算他能听见也不会有足够的力量做出回应。这种时候一个人又应该要怎么办？回屋子拨打急救电话？叫来他的爸爸妈妈？这些都是一瞬间掠过克拉克脑海的反应，但是与此同时，他却偏偏又诡异地挪不开脚。他总觉得，这个男人就像是一次错觉中投下的影子，一旦克拉克将目光错开，不管是出于什么原因，哪怕只有一瞬，当他重新将注意力挪回来时，他都会消弭在空气中。有什么东西正在男人的身上流逝着，而克拉克无法判断那是生命，还是生命以外的某种东西。到底是该喊来救援，还是该让男人躺在谷仓孤零零地赴死，这两个选择坠在天平的两端，不管哪个都沉重到让人无法承受。

不要，不要紧张，克拉克。他试图告诉自己说。别慌张。那些什么回天乏术的想法不过是你被吓到了所以才会冒出的胡思乱想。要冷静一点，冷静一点，老师们在课堂上都说什么来着？父亲救治那些农场受伤的动物是怎么做的？最紧要的是判断事情的严重程度，判断对方情况的直接原因，因为不同的伤势要用到的器具迥然不同。距离他发现男人过了有多久？像是已经经过了漫长的十几分钟，但是实际上也才不过是十几秒的空隙。冷静一点，冷静一点，他不会因为这几秒钟的情况而出事的。光线太糟了，他想要为此而诅咒月亮。谷仓里没有照明的提灯。至少先看看那血是从哪里来的。

克拉克试图将单衣从男人的身上剥下来，却发现它早就因血而牢牢地粘连在了男人的身体上——他为什么会流这么多的血啊！克拉克见过猎人们给动物放血，而这男人就像是被割开了喉咙，在鲜血迸发出来时却毫不知晓地瞪大了眼睛，无辜地看着杀害自己的凶手的雄鹿。克拉克不知道这个念头又是哪里钻出来的，反正现在他心乱如麻。每一次的深呼吸都只能尝到更多空气中的血迹，他决定在去喊家人前最后听一听男人的心跳。肾上腺素，课本上曾经这么教导过他，一针肾上腺素可以挽救心脏将要停跳的人的性命，也有些时候它会送心动过速的人回到天堂。他得知道发生了什么。可是，唉呀，当他伏在男人的胸膛上去数男人的心跳时，他只能听到破损的肺部杂音里那一连串又轻又急的颤音。这让克拉克又想起去年冬天，他曾经救助过的一只脚受了伤的可怜巴巴的小鸟。

那鸟儿一定是秋末才破壳而生的，身体弱得要紧，当它卧在克拉克的手心上时，他能够感觉到那小小的心跳，就好像一不留神便会被克拉克的手心所碾碎的心跳，就好像紧紧抓住希望的尾巴，还做着展翅高飞的梦的心跳。所有人都告诉他那小小的知更活不过十月的尾巴，离了鸟妈妈又受了伤的鸟就是会遭受这样的命运，但是克拉克想让它活下去。他想让它活下去，就算那不过是一只对他人来说无关紧要的，小小的，甚至是丑陋的飞鸟。而现在，那种无力的，却又让他无法放弃的感觉又出现在了这个男人身上。他几乎是要为这个感觉而弹跳起来。

他不能见死不救，他甚至不能为这个念头做出丝毫的耽搁，有一条生命正在他的面前向他求救。

他要去找他爸爸。他的思路清晰了起来。那一刻，所有的慌张都被一句单纯的我要救他所取代了。他再也没有什么好怕，因为他的情感，许多本应在这里发生的情感，让位给了一种极度的冷静。当他站起身时，你会惊愕于他的动作是这样的迅速而又坚定。

他不再是一个被吓傻了的小孩子。

他迈出了步子。

那本该是冷静，坚实的一步。

倘若不是突然有什么东西勾住了他的脚，将他绊倒在地的话。

他本来该为此放声尖叫的，因为在那个瞬间握住了他的脚，拖住了他的步子，与此同时将他强行拧了过来，把他拖行在地面上，让他像是被恶鬼拽入了地狱一样的，是一只强而有力的大手。他应当为此而放声尖叫，这才是一个七岁小孩子应该做出的正常的举动。但事实上，他并没有。当他被突然压制在地上时，他就像是要被猛虎吞噬掉的人，瞪大了眼睛，好能够在人生的最后一刻也依旧直视着属于自己的那份命运。

——那份命运，有着一双蓝色的眼睛。

只是用有着一双蓝色的眼睛来形容那一刻克拉克胸膛中所涌现的，无法被语言所形容的惊惧与震撼实在是过于的轻描淡写了。但是那是从克拉克被看破的意识中所浮现出的清清楚楚的第一句话。那是怎样的一种深深的蓝色呵！就像是鹰隼伸向猎物的利爪，一种异乎寻常的力量从那原本将死的男人身体里如此剧烈地迸发出来，就像是燃烧着冲破了大气层的流星，又像是夏日的深夜的群星中俯瞰着这个世界的无言的苍穹。那是足以撕裂世界的力量，以至于不管是谁都会因这惊鸿的一瞥而感受到一种强烈的渺小。

克拉克被某种他从未体验过，以后则再也不会忘怀的所震慑住了。在他被男人擒住的一刻，他所体会到的并不是“他要做什么”的恐惧，而是一种完全无法拒绝的叹服。这毁灭一样的洪流足以吞噬所有，而克拉克却像是迎接神谕一样地跪下迎向属于自己的那份命运。

但是，那光辉，那短暂的灿烂得耀眼的所以注定不能持续的光辉只存在了一瞬。

下一秒，它就再度渐渐消失在了男人的瞳孔中。克拉克几乎是着了魔一样地追随着那流转的光芒，好似要将刚刚的一刻永久铭刻入自己的身体。

“……克拉克？”然后，那个男人轻声说。

这声音打破了令人为之迷醉的幻象，于是现实的一切重新地跳将出来。克拉克又想起了自己会在此的原因，与此同时，无法遏制的担忧再次从他的心间涌现。

“……对，是我，先生。”他磕磕巴巴地说。“您，您受伤了。您倒在我家的谷仓里……您需要帮助。”这个将他摔在地上的男人需要帮助。“我这就去叫医生来。我会让我爸爸打电话，他可以骑着马去接他——先生，”他匆匆忙忙地说，就好像他担心男人会为了什么而拒绝一样。“您在流血，您流了好多血，您还在发烧。”

他不知道到底是哪一句——可能是每一句，竟然让男人在听他说完以后，突然低低地轻笑起来。当他轻笑的时候，他的胸膛为此出现了一阵的战栗，宛若因为疼痛而出现的不自觉的抽搐。然而在那一刻微微弯起的嘴角，还有柔和下来的目光，却会让你不会弄错。

无论多么短暂，这个男人绝对是微笑过的。

“不。”他的声音，那粗粝一样令人为之颤抖的声音，却仍旧是冷硬如磐石的。“那不必要。没有人应该知道我到这里来。”

“可是，可是您在流血啊！”克拉克禁不住同样大声地喊叫道。他的声音，是稚生稚气的孩子似的声音，但是与此同时里面所蕴含着的执拗，却是一点都没有为这个男人的恐吓所退缩。“听我说，先生，您烧糊涂了，而现在您在流血，您需要救治！如果您是什么危险的人那也不重要，我可以求爸爸不要把您交给警察，但是您现在要死了而您需要救治！您不知道自己在做什么……”他的声音却又软软地，低低地变成了一阵哀求。“让我帮帮你，先生。放开我，我去帮你叫医生。”

“不。”男人再次说。他的固执简直要让克拉克因无法理解而开始气恼地踢腿了。但是男人依旧压制着他，就好像他清楚不管他说什么，只要他一撒手，克拉克就会毫不犹豫地站起来跑掉。“我不需要你做这种事。”他的声音简短——或许是为了节省他即将燃尽的生命，或许，只是因为他喜欢这样严厉的短句。“我也不需要这里任何人的帮忙。”

克拉克几乎是要为这句话开始恨他。

如果不是在下一秒，男人的神情突然变成了一种奇妙的哀求。

“你看，克拉克。”他低声说。“我的身体我自己清楚，你不要总是为此大惊小怪。我只是想要不被打扰地待一会儿。”他的声音渐渐地低了下去，但是与此同时，钳制着克拉克肩膀的手却悄悄就此松开了，那个男人的指节，粗粝的，满是茧子的指节，却攀上了克拉克柔软的面颊。“你不明白，”他轻声道，就像是夜晚的风轻轻拂过麦田的气音。“你……不理解。但是一切皆有定数……”

“如果那是指你将要死去的定数那我是不会看着它发……”

“嘘。”那根手指压在了他的唇上。“别再跟我吵架了，克拉克。我不会有事的。”傻子才会相信他不会有事，克拉克再一次想要反驳他，可是男人神情中的某些东西却阻止了他。“我曾经骗过你吗，克拉克？”他就像是在哀求似的，小声地说。“我曾经伤害过你吗？我从来都没有骗过你，而我只不过想让你相信……”

他的声音渐渐小了下去，而他的眼睛，他蓝色的眼睛，在这一刻却满是哀伤。一开始克拉克不明白他在哀伤的是什么，直到他感觉到了一个吻落在了他的额头，他的眼角，当他这么做时，他听到男人的叹息，一声发自他的身体深处，就像是来自他的灵魂的叹息。

“为什么要为我哭泣啊，克拉克。”他轻声道。

他是在那时才意识到，自己确实是流泪了的。他正在为这不知名的男人的命运而不停地恸哭。他所想要挽救的，那只小小的知更鸟到底还是熄灭在了自己的手心上。然而这一刻他所失去的，虽然克拉克尚不能理解，但是却已经凭本能地意识到，他所失去的，比他这辈子所能得来的东西都要更多。他在哀悼着男人的命运，又何尝不是在痛心着自己的不幸。

但是，那个男人是很温柔的。或许就是因为他的温柔，所以克拉克才会哭得更厉害了。他倒是宁愿这个男人在对着他吼叫了，因为克拉克·肯特勇敢无畏，不会因任何事而为之退缩。

只有哀伤不会。那是他心底永不停歇的那份垂怜。

“你要死了。”他说。“你怎么不明白呢，你这个笨蛋，你要死了。为什么，为什么我不能救你。”他哭得结结巴巴，有生以来第一次的眼泪，甚至害得他为此打起了嗝。“至少让我为你做些什么啊，我怎么能看着你去死……”

“听着。”男人的声音很虚弱，却又很是严厉。他像是天生带着那样的一股气质，一股只要他开口，所有的事物都要停下来听他说完的气质。他是固执的，不为所动的，但与此同时，温柔地亲吻着克拉克的额头的。“我不会死。”

“你说什么……”

我不会死。他说。你只是被吓到了。你还不知道我可以受比这更加严重的伤呢。我不会哄小孩子，所以克拉克，我只能告诉你——你将会再次遇见我，我们会相见，我们会相遇，我们一定会在某个地方再度相逢，这就好像是群星铭刻在宇宙间的那道真理。你可以见到我，你可以见到我一千次，一万次，一直到你甚至开始厌倦起我这张脸，而到那个时候，我绝对会不停地嘲笑你，嘲笑现在这个哭个不停的你是个傻瓜。你今年多大了，克拉克？七岁？七岁的男孩子，就已经该是个顶天立地的小男子汉了。男子汉不该随便哭，我可不要在未来认识一个哭着鼻子的小傻瓜。我这辈子最烦人哭哭啼啼的没完没了。看着我，我难道不是在刚刚我们第一次见面的时候，就已经准确无误地喊出了你的名字吗？这是魔法啊，克拉克。这是我的魔法。我的魔法会让我回到我应该到的地方去，在那里我会再次遇见你……

所以，那个男人没有说出来，但他的眼睛却像是在对着克拉克说。不要再为我而哀伤了，好吗？

克拉克觉得这个男人是个笨蛋。

因为如果他说的话有什么用，他的和颜悦色有什么用，那也只是让克拉克想哭的感觉更加厉害了。你在说什么啊，他想说，我听不明白。您难道是真的被高烧给烧糊涂了吗？

可是，当他再次做出反应的时候，他只是捂住了嘴，他非常非常努力，非常非常吃力地试图将无法哽咽吞咽回去。然后在男人等待的目光中，他轻轻地点了点头。

“但，”他说，“至少让我，让我为你找个帕子擦一擦脸吧，先生。您的脸上都是土。”他其实想做的比这更多，可这是他眼下所唯一能说出的话。“让我为您，为您做点什么。”

他又一次听到了男人的叹气，不知道为什么，他总觉得这个男人不该是叹气如此之多的，但是他现在却在为克拉克而叹息。

“去吧。”他轻声说。“但如果你回来晚了，我可不会等你……我就是这么没耐心的人。”

可是不要担心。在克拉克从男人的臂弯中钻出去前，又有一个吻虔诚地落在他的额头上。我会回来的，我永远会回来的……不管你到了哪，我都会为你而来*……克拉克。

别离是为了更好的相逢。

克拉克终于摆脱了男人的桎梏。他几步蹿到了谷仓的门口，心里想着的却是绷带，是止血的药粉，急救的药物。他最后回头看了那男人一眼。

月光，微笑，空气中弥漫的尘土。

不消说，等到克拉克带着急救箱，一个人匆匆忙忙地跑回来的时候，这个谷仓里已经什么都没有剩下了。浮动的空气就像是男人的低笑声，只有克拉克手中残余的血迹，提醒着他这一切并不是他大脑所臆想出的一种梦境。

他跪倒在地上，在所有空洞的思绪中，却不经意想起了另一件微不足道的事。

今天，是他的七岁生日。

**Author's Note:**

> *取自《不义联盟1》不义蝙对主世界超的对话：
> 
> He was right, you know.
> 
> About what?
> 
> Put in the same position, I might have done the same thing. We never know what we're truly capable of.
> 
> I hope for your world’s sake, you never find out. Just keep this in mind.
> 
> Yeah?
> 
> If something ever happens, and you do lose it. I'm coming for you.


End file.
